Sword Art Online Highschool
by DxDMaKe
Summary: As Kazuto and Asuna enter their third year of Highschool, they develope their relationship. Along with their friends and family, they enjoy life. But with life, their are obstacles, in which they climb over. Join this couple in their adventure towards a peaceful and a love filled life. Warning: There may be lemons in this story; updates may come slow; OPT Kirisuna.


Chapter 1: New Beginning

Kazuto's POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing. Huh. That's strange. I also felt heavy, particularly on my chest. I lifted up my sheets to find that there was a young woman sleeping with me, head on my chest, embracing my torso, and legs wrapped around my own. I smiled.

Then I realized that it was the first day of our Junior year. Asuna and I are late. Crap. "Hey love, it's time to wake up…" I whispered into her ear. She groaned in her sleep.

"Kirito-Kun, it's six in the morning.."

"Exactly." She woke with a start and realized what day it was. She rushed out and into the shower with her clothes, and towel, while i did my necessary toiletries. I unwrapped my towel and entered the shower with her. "E-eek, Kazu-kun, you scared me." She said using her nickname for him. Normally the response would be something like 'no slap Asuna?' but it was too early for that.

"This is the fastest way possible for us Asuna." She gave me a smile, telling me that she understood. I washed her back and hair, while she did mine. There was no hesitation, there wasn't a problem with us seeing each other naked, we got past that on our first night together.

"Kirito-Kun… I hope you're not thinking of something perverted?"

"I u-uh no!"

"Mhm. I love you Kazuto. Even if you're a little pervert." With that, she mashed our lips together. I already expected it, and moved in sync with her, keeping up my pace. Before things got too heated, I turned the faucet off.

"And I love you too." I said as we finished up.

We exited, and got changed, leaving our apartment, locking the door behind us. We walked hand in hand, there was nothing I could ask to make it better. Excited for the school year ahead of us, we walked in mutual silence, no words needed to convey our love.

Third person POV

The couple walked into the school, already having received the schedule. There weren't many choices in choosing their classes, as they went to SAO High, a school for the victims of the horrific incident, so they chose the classes that both would be able to do together. Walking to their homeroom, Kazuto stole a kiss before walking in with a blushing Asuna. They made their way to the back, seeing Rika, Keiko, and Sinon, a recent transfer after their incident in GGO.

"Hey there guys!" Said Kazuto, not letting go of his significant other's hand.

"Hi Kazu-Kazu-Senpai!" Said an excited Keiko. She was in the Freshman year, starting her schooling in High School, and decided to spend Homeroom with her friends. During Homeroom, a student may go where ever he or she like, as long as they have a pass.

"Ohaiyo Kazu!" said a blushing Sinon. She developed a sort of crush on him during their incidents in GGO and since then, has been calling him 'Kazu'. Kazuto dismissed the flirt, while Asuna silently growled. He squeezed her hand, as a sign of reassurance, to Asuna. This was not unnoticed by Rika.

"My, My, haven't you two gotten more lovey-dovey over the break? Don't be doing anything naughty in class now!" Rika was the major tormenter of the group. However, as she said this, it pained her chest, to see them together. She did not know why. Her best friend with her crush, literally crushed her, and she was yet to recover. Although, she did do a good job masking it.

"H-hey… We wouldn't do that!?" Asuna answered, also half questioning, as if to ask Kazuto to confirm.

"We have control Ma'am. There is nothing to worry about here." Kazuto saluted sarcastically to Rika. He patted Keiko's head, much to her delight, which rendered Kazuto in a position that he was hopeless in. He did it out of habit, like he does for here sister, and now he was stuck. His fiance, and friends all complained about it.

"Hey, no fair, just because you can't do it with Asuna, doesn't mean you can do it if it is Keiko! I might forgive you if you p-pat my head as well." said an upset Rika. Kazuto couldn't stand to see her friend upset, so he patted her.

"Um, I worked hard too you know! These entrance exams were difficult, and the transfer was complicated. Pat me too." Sinon said with confidence. He just had to comply. This was aggravating to Asuna though.

"Hey! You two can't do that! I understand Keiko, but you two?" Asuna pouted and exclaimed. An Idea crept into her head. "If you pat me, and only me, I'll give you an award…" she said seductively. Kazuto instantly took his hands off the other girls' heads and had her sit on his lap while he patted her.

Kazuto knew, that this year was going to be great.


End file.
